Fablehaven: Kendra's Misadventures
by amazinghentai
Summary: This is my new series starring Kendra. She will be "playing" with different monsters and animals of the Fablehaven and Dragonwatch series. If this is not your cup of tea you should probably stop here. I will be making a few small alterations to the original story.
1. Chapter 1 - Playing In The Dirt

**This is my new series starring Kendra. She will be "playing" with different monsters and animals of the Fablehaven and Dragonwatch series. If this is not your cup of tea you should probably stop here. I will be making a few small alterations to the story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or Dragonwatch, this belongs to Brandon Mull. This is just my own adaptation.**

* * *

Kendra and her brother Seth were visiting their grandparents during the summer. Their mom and dad were going on a cruise and had nowhere else to leave them. After being there for a few days they discovered that their grandparents were part of a mystical world and that magical creatures existed.

After learning about this, Kendra became very excited about all the fun times that could occur. Kendra was very perverted. At a young age she was exposed to internet porn and it over time she began to acquire numerous fetishes and now would get horny at the thought of anything that could just pick her up and ram its cock in her.

When she heard that big powerful monsters existed, all she could imagine was them forcing their hard cocks into her tight virgin pussy. She wasn't physically a virgin, she had lost her virginity to her horse sized vibrated she had ordered online.

After learning that magical creatures existed Kendra enjoyed lounging around in the yard looking at all of the fairies. While watching the fairies talk to each other in their own language she began to notice that many of them were wearing very revealing clothing and she discovered that they wore no panties. She found this out when she woke up after taking a nap outside and a fairy flew above her. This turned Kendra so much that she went inside to masturbate immediately afterwards.

A few days after she discovered that another world existed her and Lena - who she also thought was really hot - were harvesting pumpkins from the greenhouse for midsummer's eve. After working for a couple of hours she heard what loud stomping from outside. She exited the greenhouse to see a giant earth golem.

"This is our golem Hugo," Lena explained. "He helps with most of the chores around here and obeys orders without question." Kendra started imaging all of the possibilities that could happen with a giant under her command.

"Can I give him a command?" Kendra asked Lena. "Sure. Hugo, obey Kendras next command." - Lena ordered

Kendra walked up to the golem and whispered in his ear, "Obey all of my commands, unless they contradict my grandparents, Dale's, or Lena's commands, and meet me outside of the barn at midnight." She pretended to be inspecting something his arm then said, "He looks really strong! Hugo, hop on one leg."

"That was boring." Seth said. "Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to how balanced he was." Kendra replied

"Okay, that's enough fun for right now." Lena intervened. "Let's get back to the house, dinner's almost ready." They all walked back to the house and all Kendra could think about was what Hugo was gonna do to her later.

After dinner Kendra wait straight to bed to try and get sleep before her late night excursion. She wasn't normally the type of person to sneak out or break the rules but, she couldn't resist how fun tonight would be.

She didn't bother changing clothes. She was wearing pink pajama bottoms and a fuzzy pink button up shirt with no underwear. She would occasionally not wear underwear before but, after seeing that fairies did the same, she became a lot more comfortable with it because she didn't feel as unusual.

She carefully snuck out of the house being very careful not to make any noise and slowly crept towards the barn. Luckily tonight had a lot of overcast with barely enough light for her to see. As she approached the barn she saw Hugo by a small shack leaning against the side of the barn.

She reached the shack and peered inside. She saw that it was empty and assumed it was just used for storage but was recently cleaned out. She didn't see any signs of dust which was good. She stepped inside and started stripping. She folded her clothes and put them in a corner then called out to Hugo, "Hugo, come in here." Kendra stepped back to allow him access into the room.

"Hugo, fuck me." Kendra said, seeing if it would work. Hugo looked at her and shrugged. "I was afraid of that." Kendra said aloud. "Okay, Hugo can do you have one of these?" She then proceeded to pull out a small vibrator from her pajama pocket in the corner. Hugo just shook his head and Kendra began to sense a major flaw in her plan. She wasn't sure what to do until she put the vibrator back.

"Stay here Hugo I will be back in a minute." Kendra ordered. She quickly redressed and snuck back into the house. She went to her bedroom and searched her suitcase for her horse sized dildo and pulled it out. She then went back outside and went to the shack and found Hugo waiting.

"Okay Hugo, come here." Kendra ordered him. "Hugo, clear out a hole in your groin big enough to keep this in there and from falling out." Hugo proceeded to clear away a 2 inch hole and put the dildo in the hole. "This should work perfectly." Kendra said aloud.

Kendra stripped again and put her clothes in a corner. "Hugo, pick me up." Kendra told him. Hugo picked her up like she was a toy. This made Kendra extremely wet. She loved being treated like a toy and a personal cum dumpster. Kendra then said to him, "Hugo, slowly pull me down on your cock."

Hugo slowly forced Kendra down onto his fake cock and kept pushing her down slowly. "Hugo, push me down really hard until I am at the hilt." She ordered him. She had only been able to take the dildo in her a third of the way and that had hurt her a lot. This time she was going until most of it was inside of her. She figured this would be good practice for some of the other creatures she might encounter.

Hugo started to apply a lot of pressure to Kendra and she rapidly started moving down the dildo. As Hugo kept pulling her down Kendra started to feel like she was tearing in half. Hugo kept pulling her down despite her pitiful moans and squeals. Kendra felt the dildo starting to brush against her womb and she started to wonder if she just order Hugo to stop.

She lost her chance after another second because Hugo forced her down enough so the tip finally entered her womb. She let out a loud moan and started seeing stars. Hugo pushed her down another inch and then stopped. Kendra took this chance to get acquainted with this new feeling and to catch her breath.

After several minutes of the she ordered Hugo to lift her up a few inches and pull her back down repeatedly but to do it slowly. Hugo immediately complied and started lifting Kendra up and down the dildo with one hand.

Being handled like a fuck toy by this giant monster turned Kendra on to no end. The more she thought about the situation she was in, the hornier and wetter she got. This was a good thing because she was only able to take the dildo as deep as she was because she was so wet.

After doing this for a few minutes Kendra's breathing started speeding up and she let out a loud moan and began to cum. Afterwards she estimated that was the most she had ever cum and was eager to make it happen again.

"Hugo, pull off and set me down." Kendra ordered. She slid off of the fake cock with a squelching noise and felt empty as soon as it left her pussy. Hugo set her down and she sat to get used to the empty feeling. After a minute of resting she realized that the dildo was covered in her juices and it needed to be cleaned.

"Hugo, grab my head." She told the golem. "Now position your cock to the front of my mouth." Hugo grabbed her head and put the tip of the dildo against her lips. "Hugo, shove the cock in my mouth and down my throat. Only go 5 inches deep and hold it there for 3 minutes."

Kendra felt her lips part as the horse sized dildo started to enter her mouth and poke at the back of her throat. The feeling made her nauseous but she held it back and let the dildo slide a little down her throat. She began sputtering but overcame it and started to relax her throat. After a few seconds she started trying to lick the cock clean from all of her juices.

She began to choke and tried to order Hugo to stop but, she couldn't with the cock in her mouth and she started to panic. Although she was panicking she could feel herself get wetter and began touching herself.

Kendra felt herself start to lose oxygen and felt she was about to pass out when hugo pulled out of her mouth. She gasped for air and swallowed some of her cum in the process. She took several deep breaths and after she calmed down she started licking the cock clean. She loved the taste of her own juices, it always got her wet and made her really horny.

Kendra finished cleaning the cock off and put it back with her clothes then, ordered Hugo to return to his chores. She licked her cum off of her fingers from she masturbated while doing the deepthroat. She put her pajamas back on and snuck back into the house securing her dildo's back in place. That night she dreamed that Hugo had a gigantic rock cock and forced her do fuck him. She couldn't wait to explore this new world.

*************************************************************************************************************

 **This is my first chapter in my new series about Kendra having sex with the many creatures of the Fablehaven and Dragonwatch series. I hope you enjoyed. I will try to upload chapters to this more often than my other series. I will get to them eventually I promise but don't expect anything soon. Sorry!**

 **Let me know what you guys think about this story and idea. I love feedback, positive and negative. Feel free to PM me with any questions, concerns, ideas, or if you just wanna talk.**

 **Hopefully my other chapters will be this long. I hope to have the next one up within a few days of this one if not tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Come Into My Cave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or the Dragonwatch series. I am not making any money off of this and all rights belong to Brandon Mull. This is just my own adaptation.**

* * *

Kendra had been having a hectic day. She and her brother had woken up after midsummer's eve and found everyone missing. They searched for them by going off of footprints but that only led them to an angry ogress and they were forced to retreat. Then, as if her day wasn't weird enough, a chicken turned out to be her missing grandma. They decided to take her to Muriel to get her transformed back. Now her grandma, brother and her, were looking up at a line of logs leading to a hole in the side of a cliff.

Kendra watched through slightly closed fingers as her brother braved the challenges of the pole stairs. She felt her heart stop as seth fell from one of the highest logs but then a rope came out and saved him from his certain demise. Nero, the cave troll they had come to see, had thrown the rope to catch her brother and let down a ladder for her and her grandma.

"Greetings Nero. We need you to look into your sightstone and find my husband." Grandma said. Nero looked at each of them thoroughly. His eyes lingered on Kendra as he looked her up and down several times. "For the payment of me doing this for you, I will accept no less than 3 coffers of gold, 2 barrels of silver, and a chest of uncut gems." Nero said.

As he talked Kendra noticed that his body was covered in rough scales and how dangerous he would be should they fail to make a deal. However, she couldn't help but wonder if his cock was soft or scaly like the rest of him. "We do not have any of that here and we need the information now." Grandma said. "Perhaps there is something else you want?"  
Nero glanced at Kendra several times and said, "You knew my price when you came here. Why come here if you have no gold to trade?"

"If I understand correctly you already possess a great amount of gold and and jewels, what would a few more mean to a collection like that? With each piece you collect, the total value of the others goes down." Grandma bargained. "But what if we could give you an experience you have never felt before?"  
"Careful now." Nero warned her. "Your words are making a trap at your feet."

"I am willing to give you a massage for an hour and you will experience bliss like never before." Grandma said

"2 hours and it's a deal." Nero said after Grandma gave him a sample massage on his palm.

"90 minutes, that's the most time I have to spare." Grandma said.

After debating with himself internally for a couple minutes he said, "Fine how do we begin?"

Grandma laid Nero on his stomach in an alcove in the cave wall. Grandmas said she would take care of the upper half of his body and that Seth would take care of everything below the knee and that Kendra was to massage his lower back and upper legs. After a few minutes of working while Seth was massaging his feet and Grandma his neck, Kendra caught a glimpse of Nero's half erect cock. It appeared to be rough but not as scaly as the rest of his body. Apparently this massage was really relaxing him.

The massage couldn't end fast enough for Kendra. She was tired, she was hungry, and she was horny. After the massage was done Grandma helped pull Nero back to his feet and he was barely able to stand straight and he kept swaying. "Now it is your turn to help us." Grandma said.

"Fine, but I require the girl to come with me to keep me on my feet." Nero said.

"Fine, if you must." Grandma said.

Kendra grabbed Nero around the wait and steadied him and then began walking while hearing Seth complaining behind her. As they were walking, Nero stumbled and his cock got free of his loincloth and grazed against Kendra's hand. This caused him to become aroused.

Kendra had never officially had sex with a living being. So seeing Nero aroused and that she was going into a secret room with him alone, caused her to become wet. Nero could sense that she was becoming horny. He led her around a corner and through a door into what appeared to be a bedroom with a giant orb in the middle of it on a dais.

As soon as the door closed behind them Nero started walking straight as he let go of Kendra. "For a human, you look very pretty." Nero said to her. "Well you're very handsome for a troll." Kendra replied.

"I can smell your arousal from here." Nero said as he walked closer to Kendra. He stopped when he was in front of her. He pushed her against the wall and lifter her up. "You are going to do what I tell you to do, before you are allowed to leave this room." He told her.

"Yes sir." Kendra said to him in a whisper. She couldn't believe this was happening. She always dreamed of having someone force her to fuck them. Now here she was, looking for her missing grandfather on a secret magical preserve, and her dream was coming true.

Nero got closer and ordered her to strip. Kendra felt very exposed but was glad she decided to not wear underwear. After she finished getting naked Nero grabbed her by her ankles and hung her upside down. He carried her like that to his bed and tossed her down on it. He positioned her body so her head was hanging off the bed.

"Slut, open your mouth as wide as you can." Nero ordered. Before her mouth was fully open Nero shoved his cock all the way to the back of her throat. Kendra focused on licking his cock with her tongue. If she was gonna do this, she was gonna do this right. Nero's dick tasted unwashed but not dirty and Kendra loved it.

Nero had a 7 inch dick which was slightly below average size for a troll. This was good for Kendra because she could barely handle what was in her mouth and she was barely half way. She was fine with how things were right now but started panicking when Nero forced the rest of his shaft down her tight throat. He did it rapidly and let out a loud moan as he went farther and heard Kendra start to choke.

Kendra started coughing but that only made his cock feel better and he tried to push himself farther down. Kendra's eyes started rolling back and her face began turning red as she started losing oxygen. Nero thrust in and out of her throat several times only offering her a few seconds of air before closing her throat back up with his cock.

This went on for a few minutes before Nero grunted pulled out and sprayed his cum on Kendra's face. "Clean yourself up slut." Nero said

Kendra took this chance to relax and settle her breathing. After her breathing had settled she scooped his cum off of her face and licked her fingers clean. While she was doing this Nero was waiting and got an erection shortly after watching her performance. He picked her up and lifter her against the wall. Without warning he shoved all of his cock deep into her pussy and into her womb. He was only able to do this because Kendra had a lot more "practice" sessions with Hugo.

Kendra let out a long moan as Nero forced himself into her. Kendra started grinding her hips against his cock and Nero started thrusting rapidly. He picked her up with his strong arms and turned her around while he was still inside of her. He kept thrusting and he could see a slight bulge appearing against her stomach. Watching as his cock went in and out of her tight pussy, he started to speed up.

After deepthroating Nero's rough cock and feeling his rough hard cock inside of her, she wanted to cum. She started purring and panting and finally succumbed to the feeling coming up inside of her. She came all of over his large rough cock. As she came her pussy tightened up and squeezed his cock. This sudden tightening around his cock caused Nero to start cumming deep inside of her womb. Nero began to pull out and watched as his seed spilled out of her pussy.

Kendra stood up and walked over to the bed before laying down. She loved the feeling of his warm cum filling her pussy and her womb and she loved the feeling as his cum sloshed around inside of her. She never wanted this feeling to end. "Clean this mess up slut." Nero said as he gestured to the messy bed spread covered with their combined juices.

Kendra got on her hands and knees and licked the beadspread clean. She loved the taste of cum. After she finished nero ordered Kendra to lick his cock clean. She grabbed his rough messy cock and put the tip in her mouth to clean it. After she did that she licked the cock up and down like a lollipop until both of their juices were off of it.

"Now let me go look for your grandsire." Nero said as he walked towards the middle of the room. While he did this Kendra redressed and waited until Nero led her back to the others where he told them of the situation they were in.

* * *

 **Here is the latest chapter in this series. I am going to be posting another one later tonight so keep an eye out.**

 **Feel free to message me about any questions, comments, concerns, or if you just wanna talk. I really appreciate feedback whether it's positive or negative.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fairykind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or the Dragonwatch series. These series belong to Brandon Mull. This is my own adaptation.**

* * *

Kendra was walking to the pond to see the Fairy Queen. Kendra had recently led a charge of human sized fairies to save her family and the preserve from a demon. She had been kissed by all of the fairies and passed out. She had slept for 3 whole days!

Now she was heading back to the pond by herself to return the bowl the Fairy Queen had given her. She had elected to return it straight to the island to use it as an excuse to talk to her again. She reached the hedge and went around to the entrance.

As she reached the boardwalk she could hear the naiads whispering about her. "Who does she think she is coming back here?" One naiad asked. "She is annoying but she looks really hot." Another naiad said.

"She is pretty cute for a human but, I will still pull her in if she comes close to the water though." The first naiad said.

Kendra began to approach the boat house and unlocked it. As she entered the boathouse she heard more whispering from below the water. She used the same paddle boat as before and ventured out onto the lake. As she exited the boathouse she got immediately harassed by the underwater beauties.

While the naiads were rocking the boat Kendra saw several of their faces. All of them were young and looked like they could be in their twenties. All had long hair, some red, or black, or blonde. They were all naked. This was how she found out that they were nudists. Realizing this she started to get horny. She started rubbing her thighs together trying to quench her desire. After she almost fell out of the boat though she started to pay more attention.

After several minutes of this back and forth with the boat she reached the island where the Fairy Queen's shrine was. She got out of the boat but forgot to drag it onto the shore and couldn't do anything but watch as the naiads took the boat away. Kendra decided that was just one more thing to ask the Fairy Queen about.

She walked straight to the tiny shrine and knelt before it. Hello Kendra. Thank you for returning the bowl. Kendra heard the Fairy Queen in her head. "Hello." Kendra said aloud. "I was wondering if you could tell me what the fairies did to me? I've been feeling weird since that night."

 _By drinking the potion that gave the fairies enhanced powers, you poisoned yourself. It is lethal to humans. So rather than seeing you die, they shared their magic with you and made you part of a fairy yourself so you no longer needed to be healed. The Fairy Queen was thinking. "I'm glad I could help but what does all of this mean?" Kendra asked._

 _You are fairykind. This means that you are my human handmaiden. What this means is that you will go out in the world and help people in need and spread happiness where you go. As far as what powers you will have. You can order fairies to do whatever you want if you order it in my name but, be careful not to abuse it. Before I can explain your other powers I must explain something about fairies. Something in the fairies magic makes them extremely horny and allows them to use sexual magic._

"What kind of magic can they do? Am I able to use it too?" Kendra asked.

 _You can do everything they can do related to sexual things as this is an easy way of spreading happiness. Like them you can transform or mold objects to essentially be a dildo which is easily reversible. There are no boy fairies which I will not get into right now but, because of this fairies still need ways to orgasm. They often help each other reach a climax but being able to transform stuff helps. Their pussies also never lose tightness and each time feels like it could be their first but instead of pain, they feel pleasure._

"How do I use the powers?" Kendra asked

 _Many you possess naturally and you won't have to do anything to activate them. When you want to use an active spell you just have to think about what you are trying to create and it will come naturally. Reversing it is the same process. Another natural ability you have is that you will stay young longer than other mortals. You are nearly immortal now. Your body will age normally until you reach your twentieth year. Another side effect is that creatures of the light will like you more, such as the naiads._

 _Another side effect is that your body will keep a petite frame but your breasts will reach a large C cup and you will have a round firm ass._

"That sounds amazing." Kendra said. "Are there any nonsexual things I can do?"

 _You have the ability to see in the dark. It will be dim, not completely dark and you can speak all of the fairy languages._

"That sounds amazing." Kendra said. "I think I should be heading back though. My ride will be here soon."

 _Come back and see me soon. We have a lot to discuss. You can see me anytime if you need help, for other times, just search your feelings and you will know. One more thing before you go, many magical beings have high sex drives, so be careful when walking those woods. Sexual assault is not prevented in the treaty so be careful on what you wear. Fortunately you won't mind due to your fairy magic._

"Thanks for your help." Kendra said as she left. Like last time the naiads brought the boat back and took her back to the docks. "Thanks ladies." Kendra said. "Lena I hope you come back to us one day but I must say you look sexier than ever."

"Thanks, you look gorgeous as well. I do not plan to leave the lake however. Do come back again, maybe we can have more fun next time." Said the former housekeeper with a wink.

Kendra walked back to the house prepared to head home after her summer of fun. She couldn't wait to come back.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was short and not a lot of smut scenes, sorry. This one is more to explain my plans and set up scenes for the future.**

 **This is the end of book 1. I plan to do all five original books and include the Dragonwatch series. I will include extra scene with creatures not seen in the book. This will keep the story going indefinitely. I'm trying to change the story a little and I am trying prevent writing myself into a wall or contradicting myself. I am trying to include as many interactions from characters seen in the books before I write my own characters in.**

 **There are a small amount of creatures in the first two books unfortunately. I am going to be uploading chapters frequently over the next week because I am on spring break. After that I will upload less often but I plan to have the first chapter in the second book done by monday night.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review, or PM me with any suggestions, questions, comments, or concerns. I love feedback, positive or negative.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Time Off For Good Behavior

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fablehaven or Dragonwatch series. These belong to Brandon Mull. This is just my own adaptation.**

* * *

Kendra and her brother had returned to their grandparents for another summer. They had to get to Fablehaven in a quick escape from a shady guy named Errol. Their getaway driver was a sexy, olive toned, slutty looking girl named Vanessa.

A few days after they arrived, Kendra was lounging in her bikini outside by the pool. After becoming fairy kind and going home after the summer, she had developed a nicely shaped body and loved to show it off whenever she could. She was listening to the fairies talk while she pretended to sleep. She loved listening to them, they always commented on her.

These fairies had just finished talking about an orgy they were just at and Kendra could see their cum sliding down their small sexy legs. They just began talking about her and how nice she looked in her bathing suit.

"I wish she was tiny like us." Complained one fairy. "I would love her to join one of our parties."

"She looks like she could be a lot of fun. I would love to know what she tastes like." The other fairy said.

"Just looking at her curves in those clothes makes me all wet." The first fairy said. "Come help me." She said as she and the second fairy flew away.

Hearing all of this got Kendra really wet. She was thinking about pulling her bikini bottoms aside and start masturbating. She had recently discovered she like masturbating in areas where she ran the risk of getting seen. She didn't know what she would do if she actually got caught but she enjoyed the public masturabation sessions all the same.

She was about to start when she heard her grandmother walking towards her. "Kendra dear, can you come inside for a moment?" Grandma asked. "Sure." Kendra said.

Kendra got up and followed her grandma inside. She quickly went upstairs to change into her regular clothes which consisted of tights or tight jeans, and a T-Shirt. She almost never wore underwear. She went back downstairs and where she met her grandma. They walked until they were in front of the basement door where she met her brother. "We are about to go down into the basement." Grandma said. "This is where we keep our dungeon."  
"There is a dungeon here!?" Seth exclaimed.

"Yes but it off limits unless you are with an adult." Grandma warned.

She proceeded to unlock the door and head down. After a long staircase they reached an Iron door with more locks. After unlocking these Grandma led them to the first corridor.

"We keep a few prisoners here. Most of the cells are empty. These beings are dangerous and many are serving life sentences." Grandma explained as they kept walking. Seth tried to look through a small window on one of the cell doors. "It's totally dark." Seth whispered to Kendra.

She looked through the same window but it was only dim, not dark. She saw what appeared to be a man's body with the head of a wolf peering back through the window. He was masturbating and when he saw Kendra's face through the door, he started masturbating faster. After Kendra's time outside and then seeing this, she started to get wet and some of the juices slid down her thighs.

She lagged behind when her brother and grandma went around the corner so she could clean herself up. She told herself she would sneak back down here later tonight and visit him again.

Later that night, Kendra quietly took the dungeon keys out of her grandparents room and snuck down to the basement. She entered the dungeon and walked until she reached the door with the wolfman.

Once she reached the door she looked through and saw the wolfman was still struggling to finish. She knocked on the door once to get his attention. His head turned immediately towards her. She put her hand through the small food door and beckoned him over.

The wolfman got up and gave Kendra the first good look she had of his cock. It looked like a persons only it was much larger. The wolfman walked to Kendra and tried to grab her. She had pulled her hand away just in time. It didn't stop him from trying to reach her though.

When he realized he couldn't reach her that way, he decided to shove his erect cock through the food hole hoping she would get the message. Kendra reached down and began to slowly stroke him. She did this for several minutes until she got used to the feeling of his dick. She could hear his moans of pleasure through the door and she started to get wet herself.

She could feel him start to throb and decided to pleasure him with her mouth. She got down on her knees and started licking his shaft. His cock tasted sweaty and unwashed but it only made her wetter. She couldn't resist the temptation to masturbate so, she decided to start fingering herself while she was blowing the prisoner.

She kept licking his shaft and she decided to relax her throat and let his cock slide deep into her tight young throat. She started moving her head back and forward until she felt his member throb some more. She stopped moving her head when his cock was as far down her throat as she could take.

The wolfman started to thrust and she felt his hot seed filling her throat and mouth. She would never get tired of the taste of cum. Although the wolfman had just climaxed, his cock was still rock hard. Kendra started running her tongue along the bottom part of his shaft. After a minute she pulled his cock out of her throat and left it in her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around his tip and finished cleaning the cum from his cock. She pulled his dick out of her mouth and started jacking him off. She loved the way his dick felt covered in her spit. She released his cock and licked her hand clean.

Kendra kept slowly jacking him off for several minutes while she finger fucked herself. She began licking his tip again and started sucking it. She took it out of her mouth and stood up. She leaned against the cell door and lowered herself until her pussy was touching the top side of his cock. Then she started to grind against it.

She repeated this process until his cock was coated in her pussy juices. She got back on knees and started licking his shaft again. She loved the taste of her pussy and loved lickig her juices off of the wolfman's cock. Kendra started stroking his shaft with one hand and fingerfucking her tight pussy with her other hand.

She continued to give him a handjob and eventually his cock began to throb. She kept stroking him and let him blow his load onto her cute face and in her long brown hair. She put his cock head into her mouth and cleaned it with her tongue. While blowing him, she continued strocking him with one and and scooped his cum off of her face with the other.

Instead of cleaning the cum off of her fingers as was her custom, she decided to keep the cum on her fingers as she masturbated. Upon returning to Fablehaven one of the first things Kendra decided to do was visit the Fairy Queen. She revealed to Kendra that no matter how much cum was pumped into her pussy, she couldn't become pregnant if she didn't want to.

Kendra was really glad to hear this because having cum inside of her pussy was her favorite feeling. She kept licking his cock for what must have been close to an hour before the wolfman came for the final time. This was the wolfman's fifth time cumming and Kendra's second time.

After he finished, the wolfman went back farther into his cell and laid down. Meanwhile, Kendra was enjoying the treat the wolfman left her on her face and in her hair. Some of his cum even dropped down onto her tits. She finished scooping most of the cum off of her hair and face, redressed and went back upstairs.

She stopped by the bathroom on her way back to her room, so she could see what she looked like. Kendra's hair still had cum stuck in it and there were still spots left on her cheeks and eyelids. She scooped these spots off and licked her fingers clean. She undressed as she groped her tits and slowly wiped the cum stains off of them. She looked in the mirror as she sucked her fingers clean, one by one.

Still looking in the mirror, she ran her hands down her stomach, and let them enter her pussy. She cleaned what was left of the wolfman's cum out of her pussy and scooped up her own juices off of her long slender legs.

This time she smeared the cum onto her lips and put some onto her tongue. She went back up the stairs to her attic bedroom. She fell asleep almost instantly. She woke up in the morning with a sweet taste in her mouth after having a wonderful wet dream.

* * *

 **This is the first chapter of the second book. I hope you all enjoyed. I will include some scenes with Kendra having sex with other people but that is not the focus this story. There may be one coming soon so be on the lookout.**

 **As always leave a comment, or PM me with your suggestions, comments, or questions. I appreciate all feedback whether it's positive or negative.**


	5. Chapter 5 - I Won't Tell If You Don't

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fablehaven or Dragonwatch Series. These both belong to Brandon Mull. This is just my own adaptation.**

* * *

Vanessa had taken over the house! How could she have done that? Kendra couldn't believe it. How could somebody, with a sexy body like Vanessa, do something so awful? After she escaped the house she went to the pond to try and ask Lena for advice. The naiads gave her mendigo which would obey commands from her now. They also gave her compliments about how she looked which she found counter productive because she needed to think about how to save her family, not about all the stuff she wanted to do with the underwater sluts. She would have gone to the Fairy Queen but didn't feel like she should unless things got more dangerous.

After leaving the pond she went to Warrens cabin, the only safe place she knew. After she got there, she ordered Mendigo to stay on watch and warn her if anyone approached. She really wanted to make a plan for taking back over the house but those naiads had gotten her really horny. She went into the bedroom and tried masturbating.

After trying to masturbate for what felt like hours, she decided she wouldn't be able to orgasm while she was worrying about her family. She walked outside hoping some fresh air would help clear her head. She walked out the door and called for Mendigo.

"Have you seen anyone?" Kendra asked. Mendigo shook his head. "I wish you could talk, it's pretty lonely here." Kendra told him.

She let him go back on patrol when she got an idea. She called him back into the house but stayed outside. She found a stick that was several inches long and brought it back into the cabin. She tried to remember what the Fairy Queen had told her about using her magic.

Thinking about what she wanted the stick to turn into, she ran her hand up and down it. As she did this, it started to become smooth, and rounded at the tip. She kept doing this until it looked safe to put into her. She then walked over to mendigo and placed it against his groin. She gently applied pressure imagining it connecting to his body, and it attached itself to him.

After doing this she walked over to Warren who was laying on his bed. She pulled his pants down and started jacking him off. She took his hand and did the motions for him to start mastubating. He repeated the motion after Kendra let go so she left him there and went back to Mendigo. She began to undress slowly although she knew Mendigo had no will of his own to appreciate it. After getting naked she walked over to a window and closed the curtains.

She had no real reason to close the curtains other than she was afraid Vanessa would come by, but she didn't mind having an audience, she couldn't keep count of all of the times she had masturbated on the bus or in the middle of class, she had also masturbated on a car ride with her parents when they were visiting some relatives. That had been a really interesting trip because she had to hide what she was doing underneath a blanket.

She had loved looking at all of the cars going by and knowing that all it took was a sharp turn or a big bump for the blanket to become dislodged and everyone would see what she was doing. This was only made hotter by the fact that her family was in the car with her.

She finished closing the curtains and walked back to Mendigo. She got behind him and grabbed one of his arm. She took his hand and put it against her pussy. She shoved one of his long fingers into her pussy with a moan. She continued plunging his finger in and out of her pussy and was grateful magic was involved because his fingers were smooth instead of splintery.

She ordered him to continue to finger her. She leaned up against him as she felt her knees start to buckle under the attack from his skilled fingers working in her pussy. After a couple of minutes she stopped him and and licked her pussy juices off of his fingers and moved in front of him.

She slowly lowered herself to the ground the whole time rubbing her body against the automaton. She loved the feel of the polished wood that made up his body. She kept lowering herself until her face was in front of his wooden cock. She licked the tip and felt how hard it was. This was gonna be fun.

She pushed her head farther down his wooden cock. She felt the tip hit the back of her throat and it started to hurt. She realized that this wouldn't bend down her throat the way the other cocks had. She guessed she needed to work on her magic some more so it would. Realizing this, she stopped blowing the mannequin and started licking her hand. After getting her hand wet she started rubbing her legs and her pussy lips until they got wet. It didn't take long.

She ran her fingers up her pussy and pulled them out. She licked her fingers clean never getting tired of the taste of her pussy. She then positioned herself so his wooden cock was pressing up against her pussy lips and she pushed herself back until the head was in. She kept pushing herself farther down the wooden cock. The farther she pushed herself down his dick the louder she moaned.

Fucking a wooden mannequin who had just tried to kill her was a weird feeling but she was glad she was able to control him. She kept sliding her pussy down the cock and the head repeatedly hit the entrance to her womb. She wished it was a real cock. She loved having her pussy filled with semen.

After thinking this she remembered that Warren was upstairs. She pulled herself off of his cock with a pop and ran upstairs to Warrens bedroom with her juices running down her slender legs. She reached his room and Warren was still pumping away at his rock hard cock but there was cum running down his cock. She took his hand away from his dick and cleaned his cum off using her mouth. It tasted really sweet.

She knew that they were cousins but that just made her wetter instead of turning her off. She had thought about what having sex with her parents or her brother would be like but, she never was able to bring herself to cross that line. She wouldn't know how to handle the situation if they rejected her feelings and decided to not try.

But this was different. Warren was a cousin he hadn't met before and, he was mute. He wouldn't be able to tell anyone so this was the perfect relative to fuck. Although he was albino he was still extremely handsome and most importantly, he had an above average cock. Kendra slowly climbed into bed next to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He started to smile like before but it became a bigger smile when Kendra put her tongue into his mouth.

Kendra kissed her cousin for a couple minutes then climbed on top of him. She grabbed his hard cock and slid it into her tight pussy. She gently lowered herself until all of him was in her. She waited like that while she realized exactly how taboo it was. Not only was he her cousin, he was older than her, not to mention catatonic. Just thinking about how wrong this was made her juices run down Warrens cock.

She began riding him while making out with him. She continued doing this until she felt his cock start to twitch and then she started moving faster. Almost instantly he released deep inside of her pussy and she kept riding him. She picked up the pace because she was close to cumming herself and continued humping him with sqeulshing noises of there lovemaking in the background.

After fucking him for a few more minutes she slowed down and started cumming with a loud squeal. She stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of having a full pussy. A little while later she pushed herself off of her cousin and put her face in between his legs. She licked his cock up in down from all sides trying to clean their cum off of him.

She then started to take his cock down her throat fully cleaning it. She kept blowing him and eventually let his erect cock go down her tight young throat. She felt his dick start to throb again and knew he was close to cumming. She pushed her head farther down his shaft as Warren came.

She tried keeping his cock down her throat while swallowing his cum but she couldn't and started coughing. She slowly slid the cock out of her mouth and was able to swallow all of her cousins cum.

Kendra licked his cock clean again as it slowly deflated. It was still semi-hard when she tucked it back into his pants. She could always come back later and help relieve him of some more cum if she needed to.

She got off of the bed and ran her hand along her thigh and legs collected all of her and Warrens cum. She sucked it off of her fingers and licked her palm clean. She did this several times to make sure she didn't miss any and then went to wash her hands. She walked back over to Mendigo and began imagining him without a cock and the cock as a regular stick as she started pulling it off of him. Just like the Fairy Queen said, it reverted Mendigo and the stick back to normal.

She walked outside naked and threw the stick back into the woods. She walked back into the cabin with a little cum still running down her legs. Once she was back inside she walked to the tall mirror in the bathroom and looked at herself.

She had sexy slender legs leading up to her tight pussy (which was shaved), and her toned flat stomach, which led to her chest with her B size breasts. Even though her breasts weren't large they were perfectly round and had nice pink nipples right in the center. She then started looking at her head. She had a cute face with brown eyes and a cute nose, and lips that were made for sucking. She had long flowing brown hair that ended at the middle of her back.

She walked out of the bathroom and went to get dressed. She then crawled in bed with Warren and fell asleep hoping that being Fairykind would keep Vanessa from controlling her.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! My uploading schedule will be at least one chapter a week. Hopefully I will normally be able to upload at least two but expect one at least.**

 **This is a rare chapter where it has a human partner for Kendra. This will not happen often but It will occur every so often. When it does happen I will always try to add a taboo aspect. Such as incest or public sex, etc.**

 **As always feel free to leave a comment or PM me with questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or the Dragonwatch series. These belong to Brandon Mull. This is just my own adaptation.**

* * *

Kendra and her brother were walking in the woods after Seth showed up at the cabin. It turns out her brother had been safely digested by Olloch and was saved by the cocoon form Coulter. After talking a lot of the day they decided to ask the Satyrs for help in finding a brownie whole so they could enter the house.

They knew they were getting close to the tennis court when the heard the satyrs screaming at eachother. They walked into the clearing and explained to the satyrs why they needed access to the brownie tunnels.

Newel and Doren talked in private, debating about what they should do. They walked back over and told them that they had a deal as long as Kendra could help them with a problem. They escorted her to the sports shack and closed the door. They lit a torch and before she knew what was happening they had her pushed up against the wall. She looked down as she realized that something hard was poking against her.

"Where were you hiding that?" She asked Newel.

"Just because you can see us, doesn't mean that you can see all of us." He explained.

"Now, if you want our help accessing the brownie holes, then you need to do us a favor." Doren said.

She looked over to Doren and saw that he also had a large cock poking out from beneath his fur. She started to get wet and it seemed the satyrs could sense it. "You see, we have been chasing dryads for centuries, but although we fuck them quite often, we rarely get a chance to sample a human." Doren said.

"Mmmm, I think I can help you, but you get that I am young right?." Kendra asked as she pulled her tight t-shirt over her breasts then over her head. She then pulled her tight jeans down over her shapely ass and legs.

"Do you think that we care? Even if you told a cop do you think they would believe you? Plus we know you are just as horny as we are." Newel said. "Now get on all fours in the middle of the floor." Kendra did as she was told and waited as Doren got in front of her and she felt get Newel behind her. "What are you guys - mfff" Kendra started before her mouth was filled with Dorens cock. She then felt Newel push his cock into her pussy.

This was more than she was expecting. She had two of her holes filled at the same time. She felt really full. She kept sucking on Doren's cock while trying to massage Newel's with her pussy. She let her tongue run along Doren's shaft and she reached her tongue out as far as it would go. She didn't expect that doing this would cause his cock to go far down her throat.

"Mmmm, this slut is really good." Doren said to Newel. "She sucks cock like a pro." While he was saying this he started thrusting into her mouth. His cock tasted sweaty but she thought it was delicious. She stated coughing before too long and needed to breath. Doren kept his dick down her throat until her coughing got worse then began to pull out.

"Hey Doren," Newel said. "Come trade holes."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to try this whores pussy." Doren said.

Kendra slumped to the ground once their cocks exited her. She stayed there panting while they switched positions. Once they were done moving they picked her up by her stomach and got her back on her hands and knees. She let out a low moan as they entered her again.

"This pussy is super tight. It's squeezing my cock extremely hard." Doren said.

"I know what you mean." Newel replied. "This throat is also really tight. It seems like she is choking on my cock."

They continued thrusting into her holes but after about a minute their thrusts started to sync up. This made Kendra feel really weird. One moment she felt full and the next she felt empty.

Kendra was at her limit. She had a cock in her throat and one in her pussy, and it felt wonderful, but she couldn't take much more. After a few more thrusts she felt her pussy start to tighten and squeeze around Doren's cock. She then felt like a flood broke loose and came all along his cock and some of it ran down her legs as it escaped her pussy. She let out a loud moan around Newel's dick as she had her orgasm.

Doren started to feel the need to cum after Kendra had her orgasm and her pussy tightened its hold around his dick. He kept pumping into and after making his biggest thrust yet, and released deep inside of her filling her womb with cum. Kendra felt Doren push deep inside of her and felt his tip press against her cervix. However, instead of pain, she felt pleasure instead of pain just like the Fairy Queen said.

She knew she was a slut but this was the kinkiest thing she had probably ever done. She was being penetrated from both ends while her pussy was being filled with cum from a magical goatman while his friend was pumping away at her throat.

After Doren came, he continued to fuck her tight pussy and before too long Newel began to cum as well. Kendra was given no warning and was struggling to breathe around his cock and all of his cum. Newel came so much that it started to come out of her mouth and out of her nose.

After he had finished cumming Newel pulled his dick out of her throat and allowed her to breathe. Doren continued to hump her pussy and after a couple of minutes, Newel put his cock back into her mouth and down her throat.

Kendra started to sag against the floor again but didn't fall to the floor because she was being held up by two large cocks. Kendra lost consciousness after a few minutes of this aggressive fucking and when she came to the satyrs were pulling out of her after she had cum countless times. She looked up in time to see Doren stroking his cock really fast as he and Newel let out their thick ropes of cum and it fell onto her nude ass, legs, and hair.

They all let out a loud moan the satyrs helped Kendra back to her feet. "It looks like we tired her out too much." Newel said.

"I guess you're right, but that was really fun." Doren said.

"It was fun. We will have to try this again." Kendra said as she wiped off their cum off of her. She could still taste some cum in her mouth but she didn't mind. "Now can you show us where the brownie hole is." She asked.

"Yeah, but you should rest up for a minute." Doren said. "If your brother asks what we needed you for, just tell him that you were translating something for us."

"No need to worry about the noise. This shack is sound proof." Newel said.  
They waited for a couple minutes resting up and then left the shack to tell Seth that they had a deal.

"Thanks guy." Seth said. "We really appreciate it. There are definitely some free batteries in it for you."

"No problem." Newel said.

"Kendra, what is that on your face?" Seth said pointing to a cum spot on her cheek.

"Oh, I thinks it's just a piece of food from Warrens cabin." She said as she wiped it off with her finger and licked it off with a final wink at the satyrs.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Again thanks for reading. Some of you may be wondering about my other series. I do not know if I will continue them. I will probably return to them later, but don't expect anything soon.**

 **I enjoy that I am able to make a couple of chapters a week without getting closer to an ending. This story will go indefinitely. This is partly because Dragonwatch is still being written (the sequel series to Fablehaven if you didn't know.) and I am going to add original characters and creatures to this story as well as include some characters you didn't think would be used (ex. Mendigo).**

 **I am planning on releasing another chapter this saturday and maybe another one before that so keep a look out.**

 **As always feel free to leave a review or PM me with questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions. I love hearing what you think of this story. I am not going to reveal any future plans for this in regards to who Kendra will be having sex with but, please let me know who you would like to see as I can probably find a way to work it into the story.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Brownies are Delicious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or the Dragonwatch series. Those belong to Brandon Mull. This is my own adaptation.**

* * *

Kendra and Seth were getting were getting ready to go down the brownie hole. Seth found out which potion was the shrinking one and they both drank it. They tried sprinkling some on their clothes to see if they would shrink as well but they were disappointed when it didn't work. They used the handkerchiefs wrapped around the potion bottles as a toga and went down the hole after issuing some orders to Mendigo.

A few down the tunnel Seth informed her that he couldn't see anything, but to her it was just dim. She grabbed her brothers hand and led him farther down the tunnel. As they were walking she felt her handkerchief slip off of her body. She couldn't stop because she didn't want to admit to her brother that she was naked. It's not like he could see anyway but, she didn't want him to know.

They continued walking and rounded a corner. After they got past the turn Kendra saw a door in the middle of the tunnel. She led Seth up to the door and knocked. She heard footsteps coming towards the door and then remembered that she was nude. She didn't have time to cover herself properly before the door opened and what must have been a brownie opened the door.

The brownie looked like a man but miniature. "What are you doing here?" The brownie asked.

"Sorry for bothering you but the house has been taken over and we need to get back in there." Kendra explained, trying not to focus on her nudity. "Can you please let us go through here and enter the house."

"Seeing as how you already belong to the house, maybe." The brownie said. "I will let you pass as long as you agree to go blindfolded. We can't let outsiders witness our towns."  
"What is he saying?" Seth asked Kendra.

"He is saying we can go through if we agree to be blindfolded." Kendra explained.

"Fine, but we need to hurry." He said.

The brownie disappeared and came back holding blindfolds. "Put these on and we will escort you through." The brownie said.

Kendra and Seth each put a blindfold and felt a brownie grab one of their hands. As they started walking they could hear what sounded like hushed conversations. Kendra assumed that they were now in the town and were being watched. She had never been self conscious about her body before but walking through what is essentially a small town, made her horny but also made her feel like a whore. Who knew who was watching, there could even be children watching.

They kept walking for a few minutes before Kendra stumbled and her blindfold came off. She heard a gasp from the brownie holding her and they stopped. "Sorry let me just put the blindfold back on." Kendra said quickly.

"Although accidental, you are still required to be punished for breaking our agreement." The brownie leading her said.

"WHAT!" Kendra exclaimed. "It wasn't my fault though."  
"Rules are rules." The brownie said.

They continued leading down the path but led Kendra somewhere else. She looked around her at the town she was in. The town looked like a normal town, it had stores and houses and even restaurants. Her escort led her down a road. She noticed that there were a lot of faces looking out the windows at her. She felt very exposed.

Her escort led her to an intersection and forced her on her knees. She watched as a crowd assembled around her. She knew she was in trouble but she couldn't help but become aroused. She wished she wasn't naked because she was starting to get wet.

A brownie started addressing the group. "This human has broken our sworn promise and therefore must be punished. She is committed to public service."

A cheer arose from the crowd. Kendra wondered what public service meant while a line began forming behind her. "What's happening?" She asked the brownie closest to her.

"Public service is when the criminal has to pleasure any citizens who want it. Don't worry it's fun!" He said.

Kendra was imagining all of the things that could happen. She was wondering when it was gonna begin when she felt something hard prodding against her pussy. That was when her day went from bad to great. As the cock penetrated her she let out a loud moan. The line continued to progress for what felt like hours. Whenever a guy came in her pussy a spell placed on her would clean her out. However, whenever a brownie came on her face or her body, a female brownie would come and lick it off.

Kendra would have started breaking rules a long time ago if she knew this was the type of punishment she would receive. The line continued to move steadily for what felt like several hours before she was released. She was escorted back to where she left her brother while walking with a limp.

As she stumbled along the brownies told her that her brother had been led farther down the passage. They told her that they informed him that her punishment was cleaning the town. After walking for a few minutes they reached another door that led into the dungeon. At the door the brownies gave her a robe and had her go through the door and invited her back anytime she wants.

Kendra and Seth had made it into the house through the dungeon. Seth had found a robe for himself and gave Kendra a sheet and the magical glove. The plan was for him to go into the study to make it away and help distract the people in the house when Kendra stole the key from Vanessa.

Kendra loved the way the sheet clung to her body as she made her way up the stairs. Although she had been fucked hard several times only an hour before she was starting to get horny again. She found out which room was Vanessa's and eased the door open.

She was glad she was the one to retrieve the key and not Seth because she pulled the blanket off of Vanessa so she could get the key and discovered that she wasn't the only one who liked to sleep naked.

Vanessa had a shaved pussy, large tits, and a firm ass. Kendra felt herself start to get wet. Kendra couldn't believe that this beauty was evil. She would love to fuck her. That's when Kendra noticed Vanessa's sleep darts.

Kendra would have to knock her out to get the key anyway so she picked up a dart and pricked Vanessa's arm. As she did so she covered Vanessa's mouth in case she screamed. She was glad she did when she saw Vanessa's eyes pop open. Luckily the dart worked fast and after a couple seconds Vanessa fell back asleep.

Knowing she wouldn't have a better chance, but hating herself for putting the mission in jeopardy, Kendra lowered herself to Vanessa's pussy and started licking. Kendra had never done anything sexual with a women but had always wanted to. She let her tongue enter Vanessa's pussy. She loved the taste of the sexy villian and Kendra's pussy started to get wet.

She pulled her tongue out of Vanessa's cunt and inserted her fingers. She was able to get a knuckle deep before she couldn't go any farther. Kendra thought that Vanessa would have a least had a few fucks in her life but she was super tight so it didn't seem like she had. Kendra lowered her mouth back to her pussy and started licking her again.

While she was doing this she started rubbing herself and then crawled into bed with Vanessa and started grinding against her leg. She loved feeling Vanessa's knee rub against her pussy and she started to feel herself get close to an orgasm. As she rubbed herself against Vanessa she started to make out with her and wondered what Vanessa would think when she woke up to the taste of her own pussy in her mouth.

Kendra eventually climaxed and wiped her juices own her fingers and licked them off. She then kissed Vanessa again for a few minutes before retrieving the key. Her and Seth made their getaway unnoticed.

* * *

 **I am sorry that I haven't been posting as much as I promised. I have had a lot of exams and still have more upcoming. The best I can promise is at least once every 2 weeks.**

 **Please let me know any pairings or fetishes that you would like to see. I am willing to right whatever as long as it isn't male on male.**

 **Please let me know what you think and leave a review. It motivates me to right and I love hearing what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Dungeon Delight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven. I wish I did but I don't. The Fablehaven series belongs to Brandon Mull this is my own adaptation, which I don't think he would approve of.**

* * *

Kendra and Warren were fighting the last boss of the vault when Vanessa showed up. Vanessa! Kendra didn't know how she got here that fast but she did know one thing. She was trouble. While Vanessa and her friend Errol were floating down, Kendra couldn't help but think if Vanessa remembered what she did to her while she was asleep. Kendra was distracted too long and didn't notice the panthers attack coming from behind and suddenly she lost consciousness.

Kendra woke up with something prodding her from behind. She looked around as best she could, which was hard to do, because she felt something really heavy lying on top of her. As she looked around she saw that everybody else had been knocked out. She tried to move so she could see if they were okay but she couldn't get up. She turned her head to the side and saw that the panther had climbed on top of her.

She wasn't sure what she was gonna do when she heard a loud rip. The panther had shredded her jeans and her top. She could feel its erect cock pushing against her entrance. Kendra was in awe at the size of it. It had to be at least 6 inches wide and she didn't even want to guess the length. She couldn't do anything to fend it off as it tried to shove its penis into her tight young pussy.

Kendra let out a loud yelp as the beast finally entered her. After the tip got in, the monster didn't hesitate. His cock went inside her as far as it could. She no longer had to wonder how long he was as she felt his thick shaft enter her womb and it went deeper than anything she had ever had in her. After it was fully inside, it started thrusted. Kendra could feel its monstrous cock pushing her across the floor with the powerful thrusts.

Her pussy started clenching around his cock making it feel even larger. The panther started purring as its thrusts sped up. After a few seconds, it rammed deep inside her and filled her womb and pussy with his cum. Kendra could feel the beast filling her with its long ropes of cum and felt it leak out of her.

After the monster had climaxed, it pulled its cock out and prowled around so they were face to face. Kendra got a nice look as it walked around her. It had shiny black fur and had the height of a small horse. Its massive cock was still erect and almost touching the floor. It took a long look at Kendra before it positioned its penis in front of her mouth. It moved its tip to her lips and Kendra opened her mouth wide and was worried that it wasn't gonna fit.

The beast shoved its cum covered cock into her mouth as far as it could get it. It was barely past the tip but Kendra was already struggling to breath. The panther tried pushing its cock down her throat but was finding it incredibly difficult. While it was trying to find the best way to rape her throat, Kendra couldn't help but get turned on at the taste. She already knew that she loved the taste of her own cum but this monsters cum tasted incredibly sweet and she felt like she could get addicted. She tried licking the shaft as best she could but stopped when she felt the beast pull out.

Kendra was confused as to why it stopped but took this chance to catch her breath. After several seconds the monster put his cock in her mouth again, but unlike last time, it thrust as hard as it could and finally penetrated her throat. This made Kendra gag but this wasn't the first time she had a cock down her throat, although this was one of the biggest. It kept pushing, not caring about the 14 year old girl who couldn't do anything but wait for the beast to finish.

It kept thrusting its enormous slimy cock down her throat at an unrelenting speed. Kendra could feel herself start losing consciousness. Her head started to hurt, her vision was becoming blurry, and the only thing she could think of was the gigantic cock that was raping her face. She could feel the cock start throbbing and could feel her throat expand as the monster came inside her. She passed out as it pulled out of her.

This time, she woke up to the taste of cum and could hear sounds beside her. She looked over and saw that the panther had climbed onto of Vanessa and was giving her the same treatment it had given Kendra. As she was watching she saw that Vanessa had woken up. Vanessa let out a loud yelp as the beast fully entered her. She looked up as she screamed and saw Kendra staring at her.

Vanessa wasn't sure what to do. The underage girl who she had betrayed was watching her get fucked by a monster and she had no way to stop it. She then got confused when she saw Kendra stagger to her feet, cum dripping from her pussy and down her torn pants. Kendra walked over to Vanessa and sat down in front of her.

Kendra wasn't sure why she was doing this but she scooped some cum off of her thigh and put it in her mouth. Then she got on all fours and roughly kissed Vanessa. The girls made out for a while and the whole time the panther kept thrusting away. Kendra wasn't aware that the beast was about to finish so she was really surprised when she was passionately making out with her former friend, and then suddenly was watching as Vanessa's back, hair and both of their faces were coated in cum.

Kendra kept kissing Vanessa and tried to lick the cum off her face at the same time. She would have got her face cleaner but, the panther had decided he wasn't finished yet and forced his cock between their lips. The girls, not left with much of a choice, began licking his shaft. They cleaned all of the cum from it not caring that their tongues brushed against each others.

After cleaning the cock, the girls kissed one more time before being interrupted by the panther pushing Kendra down and shoving his dick in her without waiting. Kendra let out a loud, "OH", and submitted to the monster. This time it was Vanessa's turn to start the kiss and shoved her tongue into the younger girls. After exploring each others mouths with their tongues, Kendra pulled her head back and latched onto Vanessa's tit.

Vanessa let out a moan and Kendra swirled her tongue around her nipple and gently grazed it with her teeth. Vanessa was clearly enjoying Kendras treatment but it came to an end when the panther let out a loud roar and pulled out of Kendra as he came again. This was the most the monster had cum yet and it covered every inch of Kendra and Vanessa.

The monster disappeared after it finished and just left the two girls with torn clothing who looked like they had just bathed in yogurt. Not having a towel nearby, the girls had no choice. They had to clean each other off with their clothes, and their mouths. After probably close to twenty minutes the girls clothes were the only parts with cum left due to the girls cleaning every part of each other.

They failed to notice a teapot in the spot where the monster disappeared. After they finished cleaning, they saw it and picked it up. They sprinkled it onto Warren. Luckily after the monster had been vanquished the magical gravity rods floated down into the pit and they were able to escape. On their way out, they met Coulter and Tanu at the entrance and went back to the house.

Later that night Vanessa was put into the quiet box and although everybody was asleep, Kendra was in the dungeon reading a message Vanessa. It included the accusation of the Sphinx and other serious concerns but the post script had a different tone, it read:

 _PS:_

 _I don't know when I will get out of here but I am glad that I have the memories of the dungeon so I won't get bored. Hopefully when I get out of here (I will), we will be able to have some more fun. You will probably want to show your family the message I wrote so you can clear this part of the message with the special milk._

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a few months I was unable to write any during the summer and just recently got back to school so I was having to adjust to that. I should be able to upload more frequently now that I am used to my schedule. I have a few ideas planned out but I would love it if you would let me know what, or who, you would like to see Kendra do. Please send me a message as it motivates me to write more.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to message me and tell me what you liked, didn't like and what you would like to see. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Fairy Foolery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven. This is my own fucked up version of it which I highly doubt Brandon Mull would approve of because he seems like a nice dude and this is really messed up. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Kendra was so glad that her family had control over the preserve again. This had been a stressful summer but not a bad one. She had recovered a powerful artifact and saved her family from an attack by the Society of the Evening Star. Now that it was over she was finally able to enjoy herself. She was walking in the garden admiring the fairies and enjoying the sun on her skin. She was wearing a pair of flip flops, a pair of very short gym shorts that clung to her teen ass and a t-shirt that a size to small and showed part of her stomach and clung to her chest .

Kendra normally wouldn't wear this but her family was in town at the movies because Seth had complained non-stop that he wasn't able to watch a new movie that had just came out. Everybody but her and Dale had left. Dale was in one of the far corners of the preserve attending to matters of some sort and Kendra stayed because she didn't like movies theaters. She had also neglected to wear underwear.

As she was walking around the house she saw one fairy with bubble gum pink hair and butterfly wings, was being held down by vines growing from the bush it was above. Three other fairies seemed to be in control of the vines and two of them were using two green dildo and pushing them into her pussy and mouth. Kendra could see the bulge from her throat where the dildo was moving in and out. Kendra started to get wet at the sight of it and couldn't help but slowly massage her pussy through her shorts. She could hear the fairies taunting the one that was being held down.

"You like this don't you slut." - Said one fairy with black hair and wings.

"Look how wet she is?" - Said a second fairy who was entirely blue. "She loves being treated like a whore. Hold the cock down her throat and choke her."

"Look her face is turning bluer than you are." - Laughed a third fairy with green hair and red wings.

Kendra wished she could trade places with the pink fairy and really wished she had another potion from the fairy queen to enlarge them so they could do that to her. She got mildly surprised when she heard the fairies discussing about when to cum. They pushed the dildo in her throat farther down her throat and pulled the one in her pussy out and pointed it at her face. The dildo's suddenly started spewing out enormous amounts of cum which filled the fairies throat and made her throat bulge even more than before and her face and hair turned white.

Kendra was really afraid that the fairy would drown but her tormentors seemed to know what they were doing and the worse thing that happened was the pink, now white, fairy had a stomach full of magical cum and began panting with her eyes fluttering as she gasped for air. Kendra was gonna have to try and get some of her fake cocks to do that.

"WOW!" The red fairy exclaimed. "I never thought she would be able to drink all of it."

"Yes, it was very impressive now my turn." Said the green one.

Kendra accidentally let out a moan which brought the fairies back to the real world. "Oh, the queens slut is here." The blue said with quite an attitude.

"I know she is young but I hate that she is always wearing clothes. Even tight ones like that." Said green one. "I can see the wet spot on her pants, I doubt she is wearing any underwear."

"Oooooh! I wonder what she tastes like?" Said the red one.

"Then go ask her." The blue one replied.

"I… uh… I have to go somewhere." The red one said.

Kendra never knew how to interact with the fairies. They would always talk about how good she looked, which never failed to make her horny, but the fairies would always avoid her and she only assumed they were jealous. After the queen and the fairies made her fairykind, she was given a lot of power over the other fairies. She always would toy with the idea of commanding one to help get her off but could never work up the courage.

The fairies quickly dispersed after the first one left. The pink fairy flying slowly and leaking cum the whole time. Kendra was really worked up now and was thinking about heading back into the house to get a snack. She didn't want to masturbate because she loved being left on the edge of an orgasm as it always made her next one more powerful. She walked into the house and entered the kitchen.

She went over to the counter and grabbed a banana before walking back outside. She walked around towards the back of the house and sat in one of the long pool chairs that she had pulled closer to the forest. She leaned back and slowly peeled the banana. She then slid the first third of the banana in her mouth and started gagging herself. She then tried to slide it down her throat but unfortunately, it wasn't a nice hard cock but instead a banana so it broke in her mouth. She finished what was in her mouth before breaking the rest of the banana in half.

Kendra one half in the edge of mouth and held it there while she wiggled her shorts off. She kept wiggling her nice round teen ass until her shorts were around her ankles. She then took the banana piece and slid it up and down her pussy lips getting it nice and wet. She did this while thinking about the fairies she saw earlier which only caused her to start gushing her juices. After a few minutes she pulled the banana away.

She then slowly ate the banana and then enjoyed every second of it. It was so slick with her juices that some started to leak out of her mouth. She finished the rest of the banana and threw the peel into the woods. When she stood up she she realized that some of her pussy juice had gotten onto her shirt. She pulled her shorts up and took her shirt off. Kendra then started walking to the house when she ran into the same group of fairies from before.

"Would you look at that." Said the pink fairy. It looked like she had the cum cleaned off of her and Kendra thought she was really beautiful. Something she hadn't noticed before.

"Her royal sluttiness has decided to grace us with her tits." Said the red one.

" I don't mind at all. Who knew that a girl centuries younger could have such nice boobs." Replied the pink one.

Kendra started to get wet again and really hoped that they wouldn't notice but that hope was short lived when the green one said, "I think this whore is getting turned on. Look at that, she is so wet that it's running down her leg and her nipples look rock hard."

Kendra had enough. She had been on edge for the past hour and couldn't stand these little kinky sluts had more fun than she did. Kendra said in her most commanding voice, "All four of you, clean me up and make me cum. I command you in the name of the queen."

The fairies rushed over to her and pulled her shorts down. The green one started to slowly fly up her leg, the whole time licking her and cleaning Kendra's juices. The blue fairy flew up to her pussy and started rubbing against her lips and licking and putting her arm inside of her. The pink one flew up to her chest and planted her mouth around her nipple and began swirling her tongue around it. The final fairy flew into a bush. Kendra assumed her power only worked on three of them. She was gonna have to practice.

Kendra started feeling immense pleasure under the ministrations of the fairies. She could feel that she was about to cum. The fairy that was cleaning her up had finished and flew up to her other nipple and began to suck on it like the pink one. It wasn't long before Kendra came and knocked the blue fairy to the ground. Kendra was unable to stay quiet and let out a loud moan. As if on queue, the red fairy came out of the bush with a small stick. She flew down and began to clean the blue fairy with her tongue.

While those two were doing that, the other fairies never slowed on their teasing of Kendra's nipples. Kendra had a series of orgasms could feel her legs shaking as she struggled to stay up.

Kendra decided she needed to sit down. She slowly lowered herself onto the grass beside the blue and red fairy. The others stayed attached to Kendra's breasts the whole time and never once stopped licking. Kendra took a few seconds to catch her breath before she lifted the blue fairy off the ground and held her up to her mouth. She slowly began licking the fairy all over her body except the wings. After cleaning the fairy Kendra laid down and tried to relax. Little did she know that the red fairy had obeyed her command and started to cast magic on the stick.

After several seconds the stick enlarged to a huge green cock that was at least 8 inches long and about 2 inches around and it had little bumps all over it. The fairy beckoned the others over and all of them flew over to help her. Together they were able to lift the cock and slowly insert it inside the young girl. Kendra let out a loud gasp and began moaning. She didn't care that she was outside and that her family could be home any minute, all she cared about was the intense pleasure she was feeling.

"Good idea." The pink fairy said. "You can see the bulge from where it is inside of her."

"Maybe we should have made it bigger." The red fairy said. "After all, you did see the size of the fake cock she put on the golem right? That thing was massive."

"I forgot about that. Did you hear about her expedition in the brownie town?" The blue one said. "I heard that even after a hundred cocks entering her, she remained tight as a virgin."

"Just another blessing from our wonderful queen." Said the green one. "I wish I could have seen her get raped by that many cocks, and I would have given anything to be one of the lucky few who got to clean her off."

Kendra opened her mouth to ask them how they knew all that but before she could say anything they forcefully rammed the cock back inside of her so all she was able to do was let out a loud moan. Kendra realized that she didn't care if they knew, she didn't care if the whole world knew. All that mattered was this feeling of a large cock being stuffed inside of her.

Hopefully these fairies would be willing to do this again because she could see this becoming a usual thing. Although, it didn't matter if they liked it, they were hers to command and they were meant to pleasure her. Normally she liked being dominated and controlled but this wasn't bad either.

She was gonna need to explore this some more. She didn't have time to think about it right now however, because she had just felt something warm rapidly fill up her womb. It looked like while she was daydreaming, the fairies had decided she needed to be filled with cum so they all began casting the spell which caused the fake cock to cum a lot. It quickly filled her womb, then her pussy and began leaking out of her. The fairies then pulled the dick out of her, much to Kendra's disappointment, but then they started moving the cock so it would cover her in cum.

Kendra wasn't sure what to do so she just let it happen. After a minute or two of this she was entirely covered in magical cum. She felt full, sticky, and warm. But she had never felt better.

"Looks like we did our job." Said the red fairy. "I wouldn't mind being ordered around again though. It was kinda fun."

"Careful she might hear you!" The blue fairy said.

"I doubt it." The green fairy replied. "She has a stomach full of cum, and I wouldn't be surprised if her ears were too. She looks like she is in bliss so I doubt she understands anything were saying."

They talked a bit more with one occasionally flying to her crotch and drinking some cum, before they all flew off. Kendra lay there thinking for several minutes before she was able to stand. Her legs were shaking and she could barely walk but somehow she made it into the house and was able to reach the shower. Although she came several times today already, she was still really horny and couldn't help but finger herself in the shower. She groped her tits and rubbed and fingered her pussy until she was able to cum.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her petite body. She gathered her clothes and climbed up the stairs. The draft coming from the vents and windows always gave Kendra a thrill. She loved this feeling of exposure. The way the draft brushed her pussy lips always made her feel exposed and she loved it.

She got to the attic, put her clothes and towels away, grabbed her pajamas, which consisted of leggings and a loose t-shirt, and then she climbed into bed and put her pajamas under the blanket with her. This way she could sleep naked but had easy access to clothes if she needed to get up. She fell asleep shortly after laying down. After all, she had a long day.

 **Thank you for reading please message me or leave a review about what you would like to see. Also let me know anything you enjoyed or didn't like as it helps motivate me and lets me become a better writer. Tell me what or who you would like to see Kendra do. It could be any monster or animal from the series or any other thing that ever existed even an animal or monster you invented. OR if you want to see Kendra have sex with a person then just let me know who I will write about anyone even if its in her own family or just some stranger. Let me know! I am open to all suggestions. Please feel free to message me or leave a review about anything you want. It could be a compliment or just say "you suck." Whatever you want. I love reading messages and comments and I read them all. Thank you!**

 **And as always. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I should have the next chapter up sometime next week so look forward to it. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Forest Follies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven, it belongs to Brandon Mull. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"What does the royal slut want?"

"I don't know but don't call her that. What if she hears you?"

"I wouldn't worry about her, she doesn't care about anything other than cocks."

Kendra was walking towards a pair of fairies on the edge of the yard. She had seen them knock out another fairy using some kind of powder and wanted to know where they got it. "Hi. Where did you guys get the sleeping powder?"

"Why do you care? You're voice puts people to sleep already."

"Play nice. I just want to know I have some ideas on how to use it. So please, just tell me how you got it." Kendra said.

"Fiiiiine. As the slut commands. We got it from a special plant in the forest it grows near the marsh. You can make the powder by burning the plant and collecting the ashes."

"Thanks. See you girls later." Kendra said.

After getting the information Kendra went back in the house to plan how to get the plant.

Kendra waited until midnight before she got out of bed and slowly crept out of the house. She fell asleep with her clothes still on so she wouldn't need to get dressed. As usual she had chose to not wear underwear. She slowly opened the back door and walked into the woods. She brought a flashlight with her but luckily the moon was bright and her fairykind abilities allowed her to see in the dark. She found the path and began to follow it.

After walking for close to an hour and taking several turns, she reached the edge of the marsh. She crept around the edge and didn't have to look too long before she found the plant she was looking for. She as many plants as she could carry and started to walk away when she heard a noise.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a fog giant walking over to her. She crouched behind a bush and held her breath hoping the giant would walk by. Unfortunately for her the giant stopped by the bush. She wasn't sure what to do and started to panic. She tried to hold still but her shirt got caught a thorn from the bush and knew she was screwed if the giant knew she was there because she couldn't move if she wanted to.

Kendra stared at the fog giant and watched as it moved and leaned its back against a tree facing the opposite side of the bush. The giant then started to pull aside its cloth and grabbed its huge cock and slowly began to stroke it. Kendra gasped and moved to cover her mouth with her hand when she heard a loud a rip. She looked and saw that her shirt had ripped and left one of her breasts exposed.

She couldn't help but get wet due to the situation and the wind blowing on her exposed nipple. Free from the bush, she couldn't help but run her hand down her body and under her pants to touch her soaking wet pussy. She interested 2 fingers in and listened to the giant masturbating behind her.

She started fingering herself faster when she heard the giant grunting. She couldn't help but be curious and peeked around the bush. Kendra was in awe by the size of the giants shaft. She knew if the giant tried to fuck her she would literally be split in half even with her abilities. Even though she knew she could never fuck it, she couldn't stop masturbating to the giant dick in front of her.

Kendra was still masturbating when she heard the giant let out a loud grunt and then everything turned white. It felt like it was raining cum. The bush and Kendra were covered entirely in cum. Apparently its balls were also gigantic. Kendra couldn't believe her luck, out looking for a sleeping drug and she ended up drenched in semen, she felt like the luckiest girl alive.

The giant, having climaxed, stepped away from the tree and started walking past the bush. Kendra held still and hoped it wouldn't notice. Things seemed to be going her way until it turned around when Kendra accidentally let out a moan, she had never stopped fingering herself. Holding perfectly still, the giant didn't notice her and mistook her for log that had been covered in his cum.

Kendra couldn't believe she had almost gotten herself caught because she couldn't control herself. It would be embarrassing if at her funeral someone had to explain that she had been fucked to death because she got caught while masturbating by a giant. Vowing to try and control herself, she knew it wouldn't work, Kendra stood up, grabbed the plants and located the trail.

She was halfway back to the house when she started to get horny again. The smell of cum was driving her insane and she needed to climax. She started to lick the plants clean from the giant cum to try and sate herself but it only got her wetter. She was really glad all the magical creatures cum tasted sweet, she couldn't get enough.

Kendra finally saw the yard, the return trip took longer because she had to repeatedly stop to rub her tits and massage her pussy. She heard a voice beckoning her a few feet before she entered the yard, moving cautiously, she searched the side of the path and saw a fairy. "Is that a fog giants cum? That's my favorite, I used to lick the everything it landed on besides the ground. Do you mind if I have some?"

"Not at all, help yourself." Kendra told the nude fairy.

"Thanks." The fairy said as it flew around Kendra with a faint light emanating from her hands. The cum slowly came off of Kendra's face and clothes and formed a giant ball of cum in front of the fairy. "Woah! I didn't know you could do that." Kendra said

"It's a neat trick, but this is better." The fairy said as she took a large leaf from a nearby tree and fashioned it into a miniature bottle. She did it once more and then split the cum in half and put one part in one bottle and the other the second. "Keep one for yourself as thanks." The fairy told Kendra.

"Thanks. Most fairies are rude to me." Kendra said as she took the bottle.

"They are just jealous because you are the queens chosen one. She rarely chooses a handmaiden but there is a ritual that if they should ever see the queen in person there is a right of passage that is performed. Of a sexual nature."

"I wasn't expecting that. Well, hopefully I will be ready should the time come to make the queen cum. Why aren't you jealous though?"

"We all find the queen extremely attractive and would love to fuck her, but I know you didn't ask for this and I have been following your exploits in the forest and I know you are as just as big a slut as I am. I like you and I wouldn't want to be rude to someone who has given me climax after climax. It can be hard for a fairy to find another creature to enjoy that isn't a fairy or a brownie."

"Well hopefully we can meet again and maybe have some fun together."

Kendra waved to the fairy and walked away with her leaf vial full of giant semen. She quietly entered the house and climbed up the steps and entered the attic. She tucked the plants into her pillow case and changed into her pajamas. She took her leaf bottle and sipped some more before storing it in her dresser drawer and then crawled into bed.

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry it took me awhile to get another chapter out. The next one will probably come out sooner but no promises. The next chapter will most likely include a person so for those of you wanting her to fuck a human you're in luck. I was gonna do it this chapter but it got derailed by giants and fairies.**

 **Please leave a review or PM and let me know what you thought and what you would like to see. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. This isn't my best work but I hope you like it.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven. It belongs to Brandon Mull. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kendra was lying in bed and with a hand down her pants and her fingers in her pussy. She was listening to her brother in the bed beside her. "Kendra." Seth whispered in between pants. This wasn't the first time he had called her name tonight and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. Kendra knew he was masturbating and wanted nothing more than to help the poor boy, but she could see it leading to problems in the future, plus he thought she was asleep, so she kept her mouth shut. Kendra kept masturbating while listening to her brother. After a few minutes Seth finally came and so did Kendra. They both fell asleep shortly after that.

This pattern continued every night for a week. Until one night Kendra couldn't fall asleep. She knew she shouldn't have drank all that coffee, but they had been preparing for a late night in the forest but it started raining so they decided to cancel.

Unable to sleep and with Seth already done with his nightly ritual, she started masturbating again. She continued fucking herself for over an hour and came countless times, but no matter how many times she got herself off she just couldn't feel satisfied. She began mumbling to herself about how badly she needed cock when she remembered the plant she had collected the other night. After getting back to the house with it she went into the bathroom and made the powder then hid it in her dresser.

Kendra got out of bed, her legs and panties soaking wet, and went to the dresser. After rummaging around in it for a few seconds she found what she was looking for. She opened the small sack it was in and took a pinch out. She walked over to Seth and sprinkled it on his face. Not sure how to tell if it worked or not she slapped him once, planning to blame it on her sleepwalking if he woke up. Luckily, he did not.

Not wanting to waste anytime, Kendra pulled the blankets off her brother and pulled down his pants. She then slowly stroked his cock until it was erect. Seth's cock was five inches long but for a boy his age it was fairly large. Kendra was getting restless and couldn't wait any longer so she wrapped her lips around her brothers cock. Although it was smaller than what she was used to, thanks to her forever tightness she knew it wouldn't matter, and she was never one to turn down a cock.

She kept running her tongue up and down the shaft and around the head for a couple minutes, with her fingers in her pussy, before deciding to stop. She then pulled her panties down her slender legs and then positioned herself above his shaft. She slowly lowered herself onto her brothers cock and let out a quiet moan. After he was fully in her, Kendra lifted her small tank top over her head and let her breasts go free. She then began to slowly ride her brother.

"Oh Seth." She moaned. Partly because she was feeling good but also saying her brothers name as she rode his cock made her even hornier. It wasn't long before Kendra felt her brothers cock start to twitch and he erupted inside of her. Kendra felt his warm seed inside of her but she wasn't done yet. She slowly rose up off her brothers shaft and then put her mouth around his cock and slowly cleaned it off of their combined juices. She then continued to blow him and fondle his balls until she felt him harden again.

She then put herself back onto his cock and began riding him until she felt herself about to climax. She came over his cock and kept riding him until he came for the second time. She then cleaned him off with her tongue again before starting to jack him off. She loved the feeling of cock in her hands and she kept stroking him for several minutes while she masturbated with her other hand. She kept pulling her hand out of herself and started licking it clean before putting it inside again. She would also occasionally lick the hand that was stroking Seth. She loved the taste of his cock.

Kendra wasn't sure what to do next, she was usually the one being taken advantage of so having to make decisions was something she wasn't used to doing. She got up and went to her dresser drawer and took out a pair of lacy panties which she stuck in her mouth and took them out. She then walked over to her brother and wrapped the panties around his cock and started to jerk him off with those. She pulled her underwear off her brothers shaft and then pulled his clothes back over him. She put the blanket back over and then put her panties from the floor back on and put the ones in her hands in his dresser drawer. Kendra laid back down in bed and fell asleep relatively fast.

When she woke up next morning she saw seth was staring at something in his dresser. Knowing what it was but not wanting to give herself away she asked what was taking him so long. He quickly replied saying nothing before he started to get dressed. Kendra spent the rest of that day hoping he would use it to master it later and got wet thinking about it. She was really excited when she laid in bed that night and pretended to fall asleep quickly.

She partly opened her eyes and saw her brother quietly roll out of bed and move to his dresser and take out a pink object. She knew it was her panties and started rubbing herself through her panties when her brother pulled his pants down and wrapped her underwear around it. She watched her brother masturbate using her panties and kept getting hotter the more she thought about it. She quickly came and then fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning she stayed in her panties and tight t-shirt longer than she normally did. She had a pair of tights next to her bed that she normally put on so her brother wouldn't realize she slept almost naked, but today she was wanting to tease her brother a lot. Before she got dressed she noticed the bulge in her brothers pants and when she went down for breakfast she was very clumsy and kept knocking her silverware to the floor. Every time she went to pick it up she let some part of her body rub against her brothers crotch.

She wasn't sure where she wanted her relationship with her brother to go but she knew she enjoyed teasing her brother and watching him squirm. She knew she should tone it down but todays breakfast was just the two of them since the rest of house was out in the woods or in town, so she wasn't worried about being caught. She stretched and leaned down and gave Seth a nice view of her tits that was in view due to her neglecting to wear her bra. After finishing she went back upstairs and got ready for the day.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. I know it has been a LONG time since I posted a new chapter. My life is a LOT more hectic than I give it credit for so I can't promise when a new chapter will be up. I can only promise that I will try to post more often. I'm sorry I took so long.**

 **I tried to end this chapter with possibilities for future interactions with Seth or other family members. I know it was short but my next chapter should be longer. PM me with any details, questions, and recommendations. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought and any pairings you would like to see or places.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Too Much of a Good Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven this belongs to Brandon Mull.**

* * *

The plane was passing through a large storm and the pilot announced that the storm could last for up to an hour. While the announcement was being made the seat belt light came on. She saw Warren walk back to his seat a few rows in front of her. They had just left the meeting of the Knights of the Dawn and were on their way to the preserve in New Mexico.

She was travelling with Warren and three other members of the secret organization but since their nature was secretive they decided to split up the seating and sit away from each other. Kendra was in the very back and Warren was five or six rows ahead of her. The plane had two rows of three and the seats had little TVs on the back so Kendra didn't think she would get bored. That was until she had scrolled through the limited selection and discovered that she didn't want to watch anything they had available. She started wishing she had someone she knew sitting next to her so she could at least talk to them.

Instead of somebody she knew she was sitting next to a young guy who was watching something on the small TV. He had brown wavy hair and looked like he was very fit. Luckily it was just her in the middle seat and the guy by the window. The third person had either been late or neglected to show up and the row across from them was where the flight attendants sat but all of them were upfront when the light came on so they stayed up towards the head of the plane. Kendra knew she should move to the aisle as it would be more comfortable for both of them but hadn't been able to due to the storm.

The guy sitting next to her had apparently found a very inappropriate movie to watch because when she glanced over she saw a naked women straddling an equally naked man. Kendra started to feel warm and took off her jacket leaving her in just her tight gray t-shirt, and leggings. She bent down to put the jacket under her seat and when she came back up she saw a bulge forming in the guys jeans. The man tried to cross his legs but couldn't due to the cramped space caused by the seats.

Kendra was getting turned on due to the content of the show and the reaction the guy was having to it. She decided that, instead of being bored, she could have some fun with the man beside her. The plane started shaking and Kendra got an idea.

The next time the plane shook Kendra lurched towards the guy and let her hand land on his thigh. Her land touched his dick through his pants and he looked towards her with a face of horror. Pretending not to notice Kendra slowly leaned back and let her hand slide across the length of his cock. She sat back in her seat and apologized.

The guy mumbled letting her know it was fine and went back to watching his show. However, Kendra noticed that he kept looking at her every so often. After a few minutes another nude scene happened and Kendra noticed his bulge reappear. She waited for the plane to start shaking again before she lurched towards him again. This time she didn't remove her hand instead of leaning back she looked up at him.

"Would you like some help taking care of this." Kendra asked him.

The man looked like he didn't quite register what she was asking him and he started sputtering. Kendra tried to calm him down by rubbing his cock through his jeans. "I don't mind helping. Nobody will notice." Kendra said.

Kendra wasn't wearing a bra so the man watched as her nipples hardened and slowly nodded. Taking that as an okay, Kendra undid his pants and slipped out his seven inch shaft. She spit on her hand and started stroking his dick. She moved her hand slowly up and down his cock while the man, first looked shocked that this was actually happening, but soon leaned his head back and focused on the feeling of her small hand on his shaft.

She started to move her hand faster and cupped his balls. After getting him sufficiently aroused she removed her hand and quickly replaced it with her mouth. She kept her hand fondling his balls and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. She moved her head down his shaft and swallowed more of his dick. She made sure her tiny pink tongue was licking the underside of his cock. She kept up her blowjob for a few minutes before she felt him start to tense up and he gently placed a hand on the top of her head as he started to cum in the young sluts mouth.

Kendra swallowed some of his cum but tried to keep as much as she could in her mouth. She pulled her mouth off of his cock and opened her mouth to show her new partner how her small mouth looked filled with his white cock cream. He let out a grunt and started to smile. He reached down to put himself back into his pants when Kendra put a hand on his and shook her head. She then pulled her hand off of his and cupped her hand hands together and slowly let his seed leak out of her mouth to make a small pool of cum in her tiny hands.

The guy looked at her and whispered, "You know for someone as slutty as you i'm surprised you don't swallow."

"Well, normally I do but I have something else planned." Kendra told the man as she put his cum in her empty plastic cup that she had gotten earlier, and set it on the pull out table in front of her. She then moved her head back down between his legs and finished scooping up his cum with her tongue and put it into the cup. She then licked her hands clean while the guy tucked his cock away.

"So what are you planning to do with the cum in the cup?" He asked her.

Instead of replying she gave him wink and took out the airlines hard biscuits that she was given and had tucked into the compartment in the back of the seat in front of her. She opened the package and dipped the biscuits into the cum and started to eat them. "That is so hot." The guy said. "I wish there were more small young sluts like you."

"Well, I just love cock and especially cum." She said as she ate more cum coated biscuits.

"I can't say how glad I am that I got seated next to a slut like you." He said. "Well you saw mine so it's only fair that I get to see yours." He reached up and lifted her shirt. "Wow no bra, why am I not surprised?"

Kendra didn't mind him being forward and revealing her small budding breasts. She pulled her own pants down to her knees and revealed her smooth young pussy to the man she had just met. "I really wanna put my cock into this tight looking entrance." The man said as he forced his fingers into the sluts young but experienced pussy.

"You got me off so I will get you off." The man said as he continued fingering the young teen with one hand and squeezed her tiny pink nipples between his finger and thumb. They kept helping each other cum for the rest of the flight.

Kendra was soaking wet due to the storm. She was on top of the pyramid at the Lost Mesa because she had led a group to come retrieve the artifact. They had arrived at the top of the pyramid with little trouble although her clothes were soaked and made her nipples poke through her blue shirt and her tight shorts were clinging to her body more than usual. She was currently in a safe hut on top of the entrance to the vault where the rest of the party had gone in. Now she was just waiting for them to get back and hoped they were safe.

Kendra had been waiting for close to an hour and was starting to get bored. Unfortunately her book had got wet due to the rain, so she decided to start masturbating to stave off the boredom. She let her small fingers go down past the waistband of her shorts and enter her tight young pussy. A small moan escaped her lips and she inserted three fingers. She took her other hand and ran it up her shirt and started tweaking her nipples.

Kendra focused on pleasuring herself and didn't see a group of mysterious creatures appear outside of the safety hut. The creatures had different animal heads and only wore brown cloths over their groins. They were here to perform their ritual for the rain but it was getting interrupted by a small five foot tall girl who was letting out elicit moans as she pleasured herself. The group of three animal headed men started to approach the wooden building where the girl was.

Still absorbed in working her fingers inside her small body, Kendra didn't notice when a wolf headed man walked into the safe hut and started reaching for her. She finally broke out of her trance when a hand wrapped around her ankle. Her eyes darted open and she stared in shock as the monster lifted her off the ground and raised her foot above his head making her hand upside down.

The wolf man walked outside with Kendra struggling but unable to stop her captor. Her shirt kept blowing in her face and she was having trouble moving her legs as her shorts were wrapped around them. The wolf man took her and tossed her to the man with a bird head. Kendra was momentarily weightless as she was tossed through the air with superhuman strength and caught by another monster. Still unable to move but no longer hanging upside down. She was forced to the ground and a monster with a horse head peeled her shorts off of her slender legs and took her shirt off her head and threw them towards the safe hut.

Kendra wasn't sure how she got into the position she was in now with only her sneakers on and three animal headed monsters standing around her but she became a bit optimistic when she saw the tips of their cocks peeking past the bottom of their cloths. And she watched as their large cocks lifted up the cloths that were hiding them as they got more erect looking at her very young body exposed in a lewd way and waiting for them to ravage her.

The wolf man put his hands on either side of her head and placed her lips against his cock. To his surprise she opened her mouth very quickly and he didn't have to hold her jaw open like his previous conquests as he forced his penis down the throat of the helpless girl. After his cock was down her throat he pushed even farther and felt her tight throat envelop almost his entire shaft. He let one hand off of her head and grabbed a handful of her hair and used it to pull her throat up and down his cock. He kept pushing and pulling the helpless girls head and she gradually started taking more of his cock in.

After letting the wolf man get situated the horse headed man picked up the girl on her knees getting her face stuffed with the cock she craves making her lose oxygen. He took the young teen by the ankles and held them at his side as he positioned her tight pussy in front of his large cock and instantly rammed inside of her until he hit her cervix. Kendra woulda been in pain if it hadn't been for her status as fairy kind but she still couldn't stop the feeling of being stuffed that filled her stomach and her throat and she started to cough and gasp for air.

The horse headed man let used her tight pussy as a toy and kept ramming himself in and out of her pussy. The bird headed man, not one to wait for them to finish, walked up to the girl who had her arms dangling towards the ground as his friends raped the young not innocent girl. He walked to her side and grabbed her wrist and placed it around his cock. Her hand couldn't fit around the whole shaft but the birdman didn't care and wrapped his hand around hers and started stroking himself using her soft delicate hand to massage his cock.

Kendra was pleasuring three cocks and they were all being really rough with her body. Lucky for her she loved it like this. Kendra started to cum as the horseman started pumping faster. Although she was enjoying herself the wolfman still had his cock deep inside her throat and she was starting to pass out. She was still getting oxygen but not enough to keep her conscious. After a couple more minutes the young teen slut started to faint and her body went even more limp than it already was.

The animal headed men didn't care at all that their prey was unconscious and kept using her body to get themselves off. The rain kept pouring down and kept their cocks well lubricated, that and the juice and saliva from the underage slut in between them. The wolfman had been raping this tight body for close to half an hour when his cock started pulsating and he released his thick white ropes of semen into the girls throat and filled her belly with his warm seed. After finishing he let the girls head dangle gently facing the ground as not to damage their new toy and went to start the ritual again.

The horsehead man stopped holding the little slut by her ankles and let her legs dangle towards the ground and grabbed her waist above her ass and started to even more roughly use her tight hole. Meanwhile the bird man released her hand and grabbed a couple handfuls of her hair and wrapped them around his cock and replaced her soft wet hand around his shaft again and started using her hair and hand to stroke himself.

The horsehead man started pumping away faster and began releasing his cum inside of the womb of the girl who he had been forcefully fucking. He slowly pulled his cock and cum started to leak past her pussy lips and he and the bird man simultaneously lowered themselves and the unconscious girl they were raping to the ground and the bird mand kept using her hand and hair to get himself off as the horse man went to join his friend in completing the rain ritual.

The birdman was finally left alone with the small girl and couldn't wait to finish and cover the helpless girl with his cum. He loved the feeling of her soft smooth hair wrapped around his cock and the feeling of her delicate hand pressed against it. Focusing on getting himself off he kept stroking himself with their new toy and he started to feel his cum start welling up and started to release his ropes of cum across the young girls body. Letting the rain clean her off her left as well to complete the ritual and hurry home with their new toy.

At least that was the plan but the rain let up except for on the magical stairs and they were forced to leave the girl alone but unconscious. Kendra woke up soaking wet in rain and covered and filled in cum. She pulled herself to her feet and stood shakily as she redressed herself and went to the safe hut to get out of the rain and laid down to relieve herself of a headache due to the brutal fucking she received a couple hours ago but most of it was a blur.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I know it has been a while since my last upload so I tried to make this one a bit longer than usual and I hope you enjoyed reading it. As always feel free to leave a review or message me telling me what you wanna see and what you thought of the chapter.**


End file.
